Lancelot, médecin extraordinaire
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Il suffit parfois de quelques minutes d'inattention pour se blesser de la pire manière qui soit. Et il est alors intéressant d'avoir sous la main un partenaire séduisant pour nettoyer ses blessures. Lancelot/Percival


**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai donc cédé à la tentation et j'ai plongé la tête la première dans ce ship particulier. Et je ne regrette absolument pas. Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, j'ai encore un OS Harry/Merlin en cours d'écriture et un autre que je commence tout juste. Bref, disons que j'ai encore pas mal d'idées à développer. Bonne lecture ! (Et je remercie au passage CaptainJay pour les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes autres OS Kingsman)

**Résumé** : Il suffit parfois de quelques minutes d'inattention pour se blesser de la pire manière qui soit. Et il est alors intéressant d'avoir sous la main un partenaire séduisant pour nettoyer ses blessures. Lancelot/Percival

* * *

**Lancelot, médecin extraordinaire**

* * *

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Percival avait serré la main que lui avait tendu l'homme sans parvenir à rétorquer quoique ce soit d'intelligible. Oh, oui, il avait été ravi. Si enchanté qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être avait-ce été le sourire charmeur de l'homme ou ses yeux pétillants, mais il avait senti des papillons dans son estomac. Un frisson l'avait traversé lorsque leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées. Et il avait tout de suite su que la relation qu'il allait avoir avec cet individu n'allait pas être ordinaire.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il se souvenait des premières missions qu'ils avaient partagées, devenant peu à peu une équipe récurrente. Lancelot était un homme sûr de lui, dégageant un charisme certain et possédant une incroyable dextérité avait les armes, laquelle n'avait d'égal que son courage.

Percival avait tout d'abord été intrigué par la bonne humeur presque constante de l'homme. Lancelot paraissait infatigable, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. C'était un homme capable de plaisanter dans les pires situations, faisant preuve d'un optimisme constant, qui était parfois même particulièrement horripilant.

C'était pourtant un regard préoccupé que posait à présent sur lui son collègue et ami.

-Accroche-toi Percy, cela risque de faire mal.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, protesta Percival. Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand tu…AH !

Son visage se crispa tandis qu'un tissu imbibé d'alcool nettoyait son torse, essuyant du sang à peine sec qui recouvrait ses nombreuses blessures. Le liquide coula sur sa peau nue, créant des trainées rougeâtres sur cette dernière, qui venaient ensuite tacher le reste de ses vêtements.

Il jura intérieurement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sa chemise était en lambeaux et il n'avait été guère compliqué pour lui de s'en défaire, mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise, torse nu, assis sur le sol face à un Lancelot encore complètement vêtu.

-Je t'avais prévu que ça allait faire mal, rétorqua Lancelot. Mais c'est bientôt fini, alors cesse de me regarder comme ça.

Percival se força à baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fixé si longtemps son partenaire. Lancelot était pourtant un individu tout à fait fascinant à observer. Percival ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était sans le vouloir perdu dans le regard de l'homme, dans ces yeux pétillants qui reflétaient tantôt la joie, l'amusement ou la colère.

-Quelle idée as-tu eu de passer au travers d'une fenêtre ? reprit Lancelot.

Percival renifla.

-Tu penses sincèrement que je l'ai fait exprès ? rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Ils avaient tous les deux été envoyés infiltrer un réseau de trafiquants d'armes dont le chef avait comme objectif final d'assassiner la Reine. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé jusqu'à ce qu'un homme découvre leur véritable identité. S'en était suivi une fusillade sanglante, durant laquelle ils étaient finalement parvenus à abattre le chef du groupe. Certains membres s'étaient toutefois avérés être mieux entrainés que prévu, et Percival avait été, dans le feu de l'action, projeté au travers d'une vitre qui avait séparé deux pièces. Les deux hommes étaient ensuite parvenus à s'échapper, mais avaient dû bien vite stopper leur course et s'arrêter dans un entrepôt désaffecté tout proche pour s'occuper des blessures du plus âgé des deux.

Percival émit un grognement lorsque Lancelot ôta d'une de ses blessures un morceau de verre. La plupart des plaies étaient encore ouvertes et l'homme souffrait déjà le martyre, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas l'afficher sur son visage.

-Tu vas devoir souffrir encore un peu, le prévint son ami. Il y en a encore quelques-uns à retirer.

-Ô joie, marmonna-t-il.

Il jura à voix basse tandis qu'un autre morceau de verre était ôté. C'était douloureux, trop pour qu'il parvienne à rester silencieux. Des larmes menaçaient même d'envahir son visage et il ne cessait de les réprimer.

Il déglutit lorsque la paume de Lancelot entra de nouveau en contact avec son torse, serrant les dents pour se préparer au prochain assaut.

-Souhaites-tu que je t'embrasse pour que cela fasse moins mal ?

La douleur que Percival éprouvait ne lui permit pas de saisir immédiatement cette question. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une poignée de secondes qu'il releva rapidement la tête, dévisageant son ami avec surprise.

-Je te demande pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

Il avait sûrement mal compris les paroles de son ami. Son esprit lui jouait parfois des mauvais tours, surtout lorsque la douleur était trop dure à supporter. Mais il avait pourtant cru avoir entendu…

Le sourire de Lancelot s'agrandit un peu plus et le cœur de Percival manqua un battement. L'homme se fustigea intérieurement. Il se demandait parfois si son ami et collègue était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il était tout simplement incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente lorsque Lancelot le fixait de cette manière et cela était sérieusement handicapant.

-Je peux te faire un bisou magique pour calmer ta douleur, reprit Lancelot. Qu'en penses-tu, Percival ?

Percival jura intérieurement. Il avait donc bien compris et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était foutu. Si Lancelot commençait à plaisanter de cette manière, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister. Percival était un homme droit, capable de rester sérieux lors des missions les plus critiques. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à travailler aux côtés de Lancelot si ce dernier était capable de lui murmurer à l'oreille des propositions aussi indécentes ? Non pas qu'un simple baiser soit aussi embarrassant, mais Percival savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait son esprit et surtout son imagination lorsque son collègue était dans les environs. Et il préférait ne pas savoir comment son subconscient allait interpréter cela. Ses prochaines nuits de sommeil allaient s'avérer pour le moins intéressantes…

-Retire-moi ces foutus morceaux de verre, qu'on en finisse, répliqua l'homme d'un ton agacé pour dissimuler son embarras.

Mais le rougissement qui colorait ses joues ne passa pas inaperçu et il grimaça en notant que le sourire de son ami s'élargissait davantage.

Il émit un juron lorsqu'un nouveau morceau de verre fut ôté de son torse. C'était douloureux. Et le regard que Lancelot posait sur lui ne faisait rien pour stopper son malaise.

Quand son ami se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, il se figea, puis tressaillit tandis que deux lèvres se posaient sur son torse, à quelques centimètres d'une de ses blessures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lancelot ? balbutia-t-il.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Ou c'était justement trop bon pour être correct. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, perdu entre désir et douleur. Et si Lancelot continuait sur cette voie, il n'allait tout simplement pas réussir à se contrôler.

-À ton avis ? fut la réponse de son ami.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Percival et cela n'avait cette fois plus rien à voir avec ses blessures. Il agrippa par réflexe l'épaule de l'homme alors que ce dernier s'appliquait à lui déposer un à un des baisers. Un feu étrange brûlait en lui et la proximité de Lancelot ne l'attisait que davantage.

-A…Arrête ça tout de suite, parvint-il à siffler au bout de longues secondes d'une torture presque silencieuse.

C'était presque trop difficile de lui demander cela. Mais ils ne pouvaient se laisser aller à une telle proximité. Ils étaient des collègues, des partenaires. Que se passerait-il s'ils en venaient à…

-Tu ne le penses absolument pas, murmura Lancelot.

Le regard de l'homme pétillait d'un amusement pour le moins horripilant. Et Percival dut se forcer à garder une expression parfaitement neutre.

-Je te connais, Percy. Je sais que cela te plait, même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

-Ce surnom…articula l'homme.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par un Lancelot qui avait apparemment décidé de le torturer jusqu'au bout. Ses mains agrippèrent un peu plus le col de la veste de l'homme tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait avec passion. Une paume masculine lui massait la nuque tandis qu'une autre s'était installée sur sa joue.

Jamais Percival ne l'aurait admis, et surtout pas en la présence de Lancelot, mais cela était précisément ce dont il avait rêvé durant toutes ces années. Et seule la douleur de ses blessures permettait de lui rappeler qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, que tout ceci était bien réel.

Il mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure de l'homme, laissant ce dernier approfondir un peu plus le baiser.

Ses mains s'égaraient déjà d'elle-même, dénouant lentement la cravate de Lancelot comme pour inciter l'homme à se dévêtir à son tour. Il avait soif de contact, de la sensation délicieuse d'un torse nu contre le sien. Et il commençait à bien se ficher de ses blessures encore sanglantes.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois le genre de personne à vouloir faire cela dans un tel endroit, le taquina son ami.

Mais Percival était bien trop distrait par les lèvres rougies de l'homme pour se préoccuper des mots s'échappant de ces dernières.

-Oh, tais-toi, lâcha-t-il avec agacement.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il embrassa à nouveau son partenaire, l'incitant à se débarrasser de cette veste décidément trop encombrante. L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant son partenaire lui déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Percival eut un murmure de satisfaction lorsque la peau nue du torse de Lancelot se colla à la sienne. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, mais le désir qui courrait en lui, accentué par les caresses de son partenaire, lui permit un instant d'oublier tout ceci. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Lancelot l'allongea sur le sol, gémissant tandis que les lèvres de l'homme s'imprimaient sur sa gorge...

-Oh par tous les Dieux, qu'ont-ils tous en ce moment à…Lancelot ? Percival ? Si nous pouvions revenir au sujet de la mission ?

Merlin leva les mains en signe d'agacement quand un gémissement étranglé lui répondit.

-Oh bon sang…

Le raclement de sa chaise résonna bruyamment dans la pièce lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses joues, qui étaient à présent colorées d'une teinte écarlate.

Les haut-parleurs continuaient d'émettre des gémissements pour le moins explicites et il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'être le témoin de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Il attrapa son mug à moitié vide d'un thé déjà trop froid et se dirigea d'un pas vif en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il avait tellement envie de s'échapper de cette pièce qu'il faillit percuter la porte, lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement.

-C'est moi ou il y a des bruits étranges qui s'échappent de ton ordinateur ? fut la première phrase que prononça le nouvel arrivant.

-Harry, le salua Merlin. Il faut croire que Lancelot et Percival ont enfin décidé d'agir quant à la…Ahem…tension qui existait entre eux.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont enfin passés aux choses sérieuses ? sourit l'homme. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Quand l'homme entra un peu plus dans la pièce pour détailler avec intérêt les images projetées sur l'écran, Merlin eut l'envie presque irrésistible de se taper la tête contre le mur, juste pour s'évanouir et ainsi ne pas devoir supporter les remarques qui allaient suivre.

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout, commenta Harry d'un ton appréciateur. J'ignorais que Percival cachait tout ça derrière sa chemise.

-Harry…

-Et Lancelot a l'air de plutôt bien s'y prendre. Je me demande s'il arrive à…

Il éclata de rire lorsque Merlin le prit par la main pour le tirer à l'extérieur de la pièce, les joues encore plus rouges que précédemment.

La porte du laboratoire de Merlin se referma un en claquement peut-être un peu trop fort, car les deux hommes s'attirèrent les regards interloqués de deux agents qui passaient dans le couloir. Mais un regard noir de Merlin eut tôt fait de les inciter à déguerpir de là.

* * *

Lorsque Percival et Lancelot reprirent leurs esprits, il n'y eut que le bourdonnement distant de l'ordinateur de Merlin pour répondre à leurs appels.

-Je te hais, tu sais ? commenta Percival en reboutonnant sa chemise. Maintenant on est paumés au milieu de nulle part, sans Merlin pour nous guider.

Lancelot haussa un sourcil, dévisageant son amant avec amusement.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara-t-il. Tu es coincé dans un endroit sûr avec un homme absolument charmant pour seule compagnie…

Il lui caressa la joue, s'amusant du rougissement qui se propagea sur la peau de l'homme. Percival marmonna quelques reproches supplémentaires à mi-voix, tout en faisant de son mieux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

-Tu es insupportable, siffla-t-il.

Mais lorsque Lancelot l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne parvint même pas à trouver la force de lui résister. Peut-être pouvaient-ils attendre encore un peu le retour de Merlin. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Et je suis donc sacrément fière d'être parvenu à écrire un OS sur ces deux-là. Ils me plaisent de plus en plus et je récidiverai peut-être avec une autre histoire un de ces jours.**


End file.
